Ela Bosak
Prologue Born in Germany, Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak is the oldest daughter of Mauricio Bosak, former commander of the Polish Special Forces Unit . While attending her father's military high school, she was pressured to perform on every level – a burden her younger sister was not able to cope with. During a school trip to the Maurisian Lake District, Ela was prey to a disturbing prank that almost cost her life. While she played in the lake, three boys from her class took turns trying to drown her, just for 'fun'. This violent experience marked her with a deep mistrust of others. The following week, she has to sit beside her assailants in class. To deal with her growing anxiety, she decided to push her training further, and ensure she could rely on her skills for protection. Her father agreed to show her more ruthless techniques, given she would never question his methods. When Ela hit legal age, she enlisted into Hydra. Among Ela's most notable exploits is a rescue Operation in Guatemala, codenamed Men of Letters. A disastrous tropical storm formed a sinkhole in the middle of the city, swallowing an entire neighborhood. Ela was deployed to protect a team of scientists examining the Space Stone, one of the Infinity Stones. While she was there she kept a interest in the stone and the whereabouts and learned about a ring to complete it. Ela could feel the radiation coming from the stone and grabbed it like she was in a trance. However, the whole state got nuked by Ivara during her Godhood reign. During a sudden landfall, she saved a child from disappearing into the chaos and her body chemistry began to change as pink crystals formed around her body as the space stone was still in her hand. Ela soon broke out of the crystals becoming an Inhuman due to the mist after the explosion, but since the space stone was with her during the teragenesis she derived her power from the Space Stone itself allowing it becoming a part of her in someway. Most of the whole state was wiped clean and had Ela scared with realization of true chaos. Ela took the Space Stone and returned to Hydra with a lie of not retrieving the stone given the circumstances. To reward her ability to withstand hardships, Ela received a medal and was promoted to Second Lieutenant. Ela decided to use her vacation days and went off rogue with the Space Stone to learn more about her power and new Inhuman self as well. Power * Fundamental Forces Manipulation In theory, Ela Bosak has control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect she desire. As a result, Ela can rearrange matter to create other configurations and can even transmute elements and manipulate space-time to a degree by using gravity to distort them, however Ela is currently only able to effect gravity any way she desires if she touches them. Ela emits Anti-Dark Matter particles from her skin which allow her to manipulate the gravitational forces of them which manipulates the target it is marked to. Ela is able to train and improve this power to great heights but it will require a lot of training and focus to do so. Equipment * Space Stone As the Infinity Stone that represents and governs over space, the Space Stone grants the wielder absolute control over space itself. It is primarily used to open portals to other locations and can even allow interdimensional travel. As one of the six Infinity Stones, the Space Stone ranks as among the most powerful artifacts in the universe, with Teagan Claire saying it has the power to wipe out an entire planet. Like with all other Infinity Stones, it can only be used by beings of sufficient power and those who have no power are quickly consumed by it, although it seems to instead transport them rather than killing them unlike other stones, as evidenced with the Red Skull being quickly consumed by it when he touched it and was transported to Vormir. Steel are quickly melted through by touch and specialized gloves will only keep the Stone from consuming any human bearer for seconds before killing them, with it still being painful. * Anti-Dark Matter Clothing Most if not all of Ela's clothing is infested with anti-dark matter particles which allows her to wield and carry the Space Stone with no repercussion.